Os heróis do amanhã
by N.Skellington
Summary: E se os nossos heróís tivessem filhos? E eles tomassem os lugares dos pais? Leiam e vejam!
1. Chapter 1

**Os heróis de amanhã, introdução**

**Nome:** Willy West.

**Idade: **18.

**Descrição:** cabelos ruivos, olhos verdes cristalinos. É bem alto e magrelo, é muito atrevido e sem-vergonha. Em outras palavras é um badboy cheio de charme. Infelizmente ele reluta muito em seguir os passos dos pais e não consegue se imaginar como um herói.

**Poderes:** super velocidade.

**Gosta de:** chocolate, garotas (*que surpresa...) e festas.

**Odeia:** responsabilidades, parentes e obrigações.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Shiloh Hawk.

**Idade:** 18.

**Descrição:** cabelos e olhos escuros. Muitos não sabem o quanto ela é bonita por causa da máscara que ela usa. Ela também é muito fechada e não confia em muitas pessoas. Não preciso disser que ela não tem muitos amigos, mas ela é muito fiel para os que ela tem (*essa frase não fez muito sentido...).

**Poderes: **tem asas e uma força descomunal.

**Gosta de: **música, família e estrelas, muitas estrelas.

**Odeia: **gente preguiçosa, mentiras e metidos a bestas.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome: <strong>Mikaela Wayne.

**Idade: **17.

**Descrição: **linda com cabelos pretos e olhos azuis bem claros (*meio que ajuda quando se tem o sangue de uma amazona). É muito irônica e tem um senso de humor questionável. É meio mimada, mas não é insuportável como todos pensam. Ela consegue ser bem fofinha quando quer.

**Poderes: **super força.

**Gosta de:** música bem alta, filmes e Nathan.

**Odeia:** bandidos, ser rejeitada e ser ignorada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome: <strong>Nathan Queen.

**Idade:** 18.

**Descrição: **loiro de olhos azuis é a cara do pai, e antiquado como ele. Evita usar seus poderes a todo custo e prefere lutar suas batalhas sem ajuda. É muito esforçado e às vezes consegue ser estupidamente tímido e sem noção.

**Poderes: **grito super sônico.

**Gosta de:** dançar, sair com os amigos e receber elogios do pai.

**Odeia:** levar bronca, estar errado e perder.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Claws Hawk.

**Idade: **16.

**Descrição: **cabelos e olhos escuros. Muito parecido com a irmã também esconde o rosto com uma máscara e é muito calado, mas está sempre alerta. Só fala com os amigos bem íntimos e, por isso, muita gente pensa que ele é arrogante, mas na verdade Claws é muito tímido e não consegue conversar com as pessoas que não conhece.

**Poderes:** asas e força descomunal.

**Gosta de: **voar, a cidade de noite e violino.

**Odeia: **trapaceiros, mentiras e segredos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome: <strong>Jenna Stuart.

**Idade: **15.

**Descrição: **cabelos, olhos e pele escura, ela é a cara da mãe. E assim com ela Jenna é super autoconfiante e age como se não tivesse medo de nada, apesar de ser uma das únicas no grupo que não tem poderes.

**Poderes: **nenhum.

**Gosta de:** uma boa boate, sushi e flores.

**Odeia: **covardes, enrolações e gente desarrumada.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Cleo Kent.

**Idade: **15.

**Descrição:** é loira com os olhos castanhos. É a mais mimada do grupo, e está sempre competindo com Mikaela. É muito decidida e nunca aceita um não como resposta, também é muito habilidosa e talentosa quando se concentra. É uma menina muito agitada, então não é surpresa vê-la fazendo mais de um projeto ao mesmo tempo.

**Poderes: **todos do Superman (*são tantos que eu morro de preguiça de listar).

**Gosta de:** compras, amigos e muvucas.

**Odeia: **gente séria, falsidades e lerdeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome: <strong>Daniel Sage.

**Idade: **16.

**Descrição: **é ruivo com olhos castanhos. É um fanático com conspirações, igual ao pai dele, e é igualmente desconfiado. Graças a Deus não esconde o rosto como o pai faz, Dan acredita que se deve encarar a verdade com a cabeça erguida e com o rosto a mostra.

**Poderes: **nenhum.

**Gosta de: **resolver um bom crime, criar um drama emocionante e fazer um mistério.

**Odeia: **impaciência, ignorância e estupidez.

* * *

><p><strong>Então gente, é essa a ideia que eu tive. Todos já cansamos de ler histórias sobre os membros originais da Liga, mas e depois? Quando eles se aposentarem e tiverem filhos? Pois é, eu vou escrever uma história sobre os filhos que eles tiveram. Será que vocês conseguem descobrir quem é filho de quem? É estupidamente fácil quando você presta atenção em alguns detalhes.<strong>

**Espero que vocês estejam tão animado quanto eu e comentem!**

**PS: eu sei que o titulo não é muito original, mas fazer o quê? Eu não tive ideia melhor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Os heróis de amanhã, cap 1**

Era noite, e estava muito abafado. Shayera odiava aquela cidade por causa disso, era como se estivesse voando em um deserto. Ela nunca ia lá se não fosse obrigada e aquela era uma daquelas vezes que o dever a chamava.

O prédio era horrível. Os tijolos eram daquele marrom sem graça, a pintura já tinha ido pro brejo e o porteiro era muito mal caráter. Por que nossa linda super heroína está em um lugar tão horrível, vocês perguntam? A resposta é simples: Willy West.

Antes de morrer Flash a fez prometer que iria cuidar de Willy e ela cumpria aquela promessa, mas tinha sido difícil. Flash e Fogo morreram quando o menino tinha apenas treze anos e não importava se ela, Superman ou qualquer um implorasse, Willy não podia mais morar na Torre. Ele tinha sido enviado para a casa da tia materna, uma mulher muito impaciente e sem o menor jeito para crianças. Shayera sempre tentou manter contato com Willy, sabendo como ele estava, se estava feliz, se estava comendo direito. Mas nunca passava disso. Agora que ele era maior de idade as coisas mudavam de figura.

A primeira coisa que ele fez ao completar dezoito anos foi sair de casa. Shayera lhe ofereceu uma vaga na Liga, mas ele não aceitou. Disse que não iria seguir os passos dos pais, que não ia morrer do jeito que eles morreram. Shayera respeitava a vontade dele, mas nunca deixou de dar uma olhada nele de vez em quando.

Willy tinha se mudado para aquele prédio horrível a dois meses, bebia sem parar, sempre estava em alguma boate e as únicas coisas que tinham na geladeira dele eram algumas latas de cerveja e refrigerante e um pedaço de queijo mofado. Shayera sempre levava comida pra ele, mas dava pra ver que ele estava se lixando para o que comia.

Ela também tinha uma cópia da chave do apartamento dele, então ela nem se importou em bater. Foi entrando de uma vez.

O apartamento de Willy não tinha muitos móveis. Na sala/cozinha só tinha um sofá, uma TV pequena e uma geladeira em estado lamentável. No quarto tinha uma cama mais ou menos e no banheiro Shayera não fazia ideia do que tinha, tinha aprendido a duras penas que entrar no banheiro de um homem que vivia sozinho podia ser pra lá de traumatizante.

Ela entrou no apartamento e deu de cara com Willy completamente adormecido no sofá. Os cabelos ruivos estavam desarrumados e ele estava com uma aparência horrível. Um copo estava na mão dele e não parecia que ele ia soltar. Shayera odiava vê-lo assim.

Ela deixou a caixa de mantimentos cair no chão pesadamente e ele se levantou num pulo, derrubando a água que estava no copo, pelo menos Shayera queria pensar que era água.

Ele logo se deitou de novo quando viu quem era.

-É só você Shay.

-O que pensa que está fazendo Willy?

-Tentando voltar a dormir, eu tô com uma ressaca...

-Dá pra perceber, onde você estava?

-Numa festa.

Shayera fez uma careta e Willy olhou pra ela sorrindo, era impressionante o quanto lembrava Wally quando sorria.

-Não faz essa cara Shay, tô feliz.

-Então era isso que você queria se ser quando crescesse?

-Não exatamente... eu queria ser mágico. – ele riu da cara que Shayera fez e se levantou pra abraçá-la. – o que te trás aqui Shay?

-Eu vim te trazer comida e repetir minha proposta.

-Obrigado pela comida, e a resposta é não.

Shayera estava a ponto de começar uma discussão, quando bateram com força na porta.

-Alugel Fósforo! Tá duas semanas atrasado!

-Eu vou pagar! – Willy gritou de volta.

-Até amanhã, ou pode achar um outro lugar pra morar.

Foi a vez de Willy fazer uma careta e Shayera sorrir, de vitória. Os dois se encararam e Willy xingou baixinho.

-Tá legal! Espera aí que eu vou fazer minhas malas.

Shayera riu vitoriosa e Willy xingou mais uma vez. Não demorou muito para Willy estar um pouco mais apresentável e com as malas prontas.

-Controle, pode nos buscar. – ela disse.

Os dois foram cobertos com uma luz cegante e quando abriram os olhos estavam na Torre da Justiça. Willy fez uma careta e botou os óculos escuros. Superman, Batman e Tantor foram cumprimentá-lo e lhe dar as boas vindas.

-Acho que você vai ser muito feliz aqui Willy. – Superman disse cheio de sorrisos.

-Eu duvido muito... – Willy resmungou baixinho, mas ninguém ouviu.

-Venha conhecer o lugar! – Tantor falou bem animado.

Batman e Superman voltaram para suas obrigações e o casal de thanagarianos foram com Willy para lhe mostrar as instalações. Mostraram a cantina, a academia, a escola (*uma instalação recente já que os heróis estavam tendo cada vez mais filhos), a torra de comando e a área de lazer. Lá eles encontraram Mikaela e Cleo, como sempre estava brigando.

-O que foi dessa vez meninas? – Shayera perguntou.

-A Cleo atrapalhou minha cambalhota, eu podia ter quebrado o pescoço e quase levei um tiro! – Mikaela respondeu mal olhando para Willy.

-Isso é exagero... quem é você?

Mikaela e Cleo rondaram Willy, que estava sorrindo de maneira misteriosa.

-Eu te conheço... – Mikaela falou pensativa.

Willy levantou os óculos e piscou pra elas, as duas gritaram animadas e pularam em cima de Willy.

-Wi-Wi! – elas gritaram.

-Não queima meu filme não.

As duas gargalharam e abraçaram ele mais apertado. Willy tinha crescido junto da turma toda, mas cinco anos eram muito tempo e muitas coisas tinham mudado.

-Ok meninas, deixem ele respirar. – Shayera disse sorrindo.

-Vocês não tem treino agora não? – Tantor perguntou.

-Ih! É mesmo!

Cleo e Mikaela deram um beijo estalado em cada bochecha de Willy e saíram correndo, deixando o grupo livre para continuar o tour. No corredor eles toparam com Nathan, Jenna e Daniel. Assim como Mika e Cleo os três ficaram muito animados com a vinda de Willy, todos menos Daniel.

-Pode pagar! – Nathan disse sorrindo vitorioso.

Daniel reclamou e tirou vinte pratas da carteira. Por algum motivo aquilo fez Willy chorar de tanto gargalhar. E ele riu mais ainda quando shayera ralhou com eles por estarem matando aula, o grupo inventou uma desculpa bem esfarrapada e correu para a sala.

-Tem mais um lugar que queremos que você veja antes de ir para o seu quarto. – Tantor falou misteriosamente.

-A Sala de Treinos! – Shayera completou toda animada.

A Sala de treinos era provavelmente a maior instalação da Torre, era enorme porque tinha que ter uma grande variedade de ambientes. Um deserto escaldante ficava a poucos metros de uma floreta tropical, um mar cheio de tubarões ficava lado a lado com um lago sereno cheio de peixinhos, e uma cidade movimentada ficava bem em baixo de uma nave alienígena. Já deu pra notar que tinha vários cenários.

Foi lá que eles encontraram Shiloh e Claws, Shiloh estava tentando treinar um grupo mais novo que ela a saltar de pára-quedas e Claws estava numa luta violenta com uma lula gigante.

-Oi Willy! – Claws gritou entre um soco e outro.

-E aí Claws? – Willy perguntou.

-O de sempre.

Tantor e Shayera ficaram um tempo estudando a técnica do filho e não demorou para Shayera gritar algumas instruções.

-A Shay é muito perfeccionista , né? – Willy perguntou para ninguém em especial.

-Você não seria se fosse os seus filhos? – Tantor respondeu olhando para a esposa. Ela ainda estava gritando com Claws e este estava choramingando que não era mais criança. -Querida, não vamos falar com a Shiloh?

-É mesmo! Segura esse machado direito Claws!

Willy riu um pouco e seguiu o casal até o suposto helicóptero. Shiloh era a filha mais velha do casal thanagariano e não era famosa pela paciência. Ela estava ensinando crianças de dez anos a pular de pára-quedas, mas a maioria só conseguia choramingar e não movia um músculo.

-Vamos lá gente! É fácil! – ela falou pela décima quinta vez.

-É fácil pra você que tem asas! – uma menina loirinha reclamou.

Várias crianças concordaram com ela e Shiloh perdeu a paciência. Deixou a clava no chão e foi até a menina loira que tinha falado, as duas se mediram com os olhos e a menina lhe mostrou a língua. Shiloh a agarrou pelo colarinho e a arremessou para fora do helicóptero. O grito agudo entrou no ouvido de todo mundo e depois um barulho de pára-quedas se abrindo.

-Mas alguém quer ir do jeito difícil? – Shiloh perguntou fazendo cara de brava.

Todos fizeram um não com a cabeça e formaram uma fila para pular.

Willy estava segurando a boca para não rir, aquela tinha sido uma das cenas mais engraçadas que ele já tinha visto. Tantor olhava para a filha com uma mistura de paciência e reprovação, já Shayera não parava de enchê-la de elogios.

-Seja bem vindo Willy. – Shiloh disse sorrindo, mas alguma coisa dizia para o ruivinho que não era sincero.

-Obrigado Shiloh.

Um menino moreno se atrapalhou com as corda e pulou de mão jeito, mais um grito agudo e Shiloh fez uma careta.

-Com licença. – ela disse antes de mergulhar atrás do menino.

-O que você acha? – Shayera perguntou.

-Essa espelunca tá a mesma coisa. – Willy respondeu sem emoção.

-Ingrato. – Shayera resmungou. – pelo menos você viu a antiga turma, e não me diga que não gostou.

-Tudo bem, rever essa gente foi legal. Mas só isso.

Shayera fez uma careta para Willy e ele sorriu, Tantor teve que se separar deles para ajudar Claws, ele tinha deixado o machado cair e a lula o estava sufocando.

-Venha, vou te mostrar o seu quarto.

-Tá legal.

Os dois foram para um corredor e Shayera parou na frente de uma porta que tinha um relâmpago desenhado. De repente Willy parou de sorrir.

-Esse era o quarto dele, não era? – ele perguntou sem emoção.

-Batman achou uma boa ideia.

A porta se abriu e os dois entraram, tudo estava intocado, os quadrinhos, as roupas, a cama e até o quadro de fotos. Aquele tinha sido o quarto de Flash antes dele ter se casado com Fogo, as vezes, quando tinha uma missão muito demorada ele voltava a dormir lá. Depois que ele morreu ninguém mexeu naquele quarto. Willy deixou as duas malas caírem e ele olhou em volta. Wally tinha levado ele naquele quarto milhares de vezes, ele tinha perdido a conta de quantas vezes tinha lido aqueles quadrinhos e pulado naquela cama. O quadro de fotos estava cheio de fotos dos pais, antes e depois de se casarem, tinha até fotos do próprio Willy quando era mais novo.

-Eu vou te deixar sozinho. – dito isso Shayera saiu do quarto.

Willy ficou parado por um tempo depois foi vasculhar a caixa de quadrinhos, um sorriso brotou nos lábios dele ao ver os títulos, milhares de lembranças boas vieram para a mente dele e ele riu como não ria há muito tempo. Ele mexeu nas roupas e achou um terno azulado, com essa ele teve que gargalhar de novo. Ele tinha pego aquele terno quando tinha seis anos para brincar de casamento com as meninas, claro que o pai descobrir, mas não ficou bravo não, na verdade ele foi o padrinho dele. Tinha um foto desse dia no quadro de fotos.

Tudo que estava dentro do quarto era cheio de lembranças boas, ele tinha rido muito dentro dele com o pai e com a mãe. E agora eles estavam mortos. Willy não chorou com a lembrança desse fato, já tinha se conformado. Ele estava na fase de morrer de saudades deles, e foi isso que ele fez. Mexeu nas coisas e lembrou de tudo que tinha acontecido com elas. Como quando ele tinha sete anos, ele achou um dos anéis do pai, aqueles com o disfarce dentro, pois bem, Willy saiu pela Torre vestido com o disfarce dizendo para quem quisesse ouvir que ele era o Flash. Wally riu tanto naquele dia que deu um dos anéis para Willy.

E a outra vez que conseguiu alcançar a maquiagem da mãe, ele ficou tão animado com a conquista que chamou todos os amigos para brincar. Fogo quase teve um ataque quando viu aquele monte de crianças acabando com a maquiagem dela. Willy tinha uns quatro anos.

É... Willy tinha sido muito feliz com os pais.

E por mais que ele não quisesse ia ter que tirar algumas coisas do pai para dar lugar para as suas. Bateram na porta quando ele estava encaixotando as roupas de Wally.

-Willy. – falou uma voz feminina. – eu trouxe o seus horários.

Ele largou a caixa e foi abrir a porta, era Shiloh. Agora que ele estava reparando Shiloh estava muito mudada, a máscara de gavião escondia suas emoções e seu rosto. Willy se lembrava dela como uma menina tímida e quieta, meio desengonçada e com um probleminha de espinhas. Agora ele não fazia a mínima ideia de como ela era por causa da máscara.

Ela lhe entregou uma folha e já estava a ponto de sair quando Willy a chamou.

-Que horário é esse Shiloh?

-É bem simples, de manhã temos o café e os treinos. De tarde é o almoço e a escola para os menores, como você é maior de idade pode ajudar nas aulas ou pode entrar na equipe de espionagem do Batman. E de noite tem o jantar e o resto do tempo livre.

-Não vamos em missões?

-Vamos, mas elas não podem ser agendadas em temos que ficar em alerta constante. Se é só isso-

-Como você está Shiloh? Faz um tempo que eu não te vejo.

-Como pode ter reparado eu estou muito bem. – ele se assustou no tom cortante que ela usou. – e eu estou atrasada pra uma coisa.

Dito isso ela saiu e deixou pra trás um Willy bem confuso. Mika e Nathan apareceram um tempo depois querendo saber como ele estava. Willy os obrigou a ajudar a tirar as coisas velhas do quarto.

-O que aconteceu com a Shiloh? – Willy perguntou pegando mais uma caixa.

-Como assim? – Nathan perguntou.

-Ela está diferente, mais séria...

-Não liga pra ela. –Mika respondeu. – ela mudou muito desde que você foi embora. Ficou mais quieta que o normal, mais impaciente. E não tira mais aquela porcaria de máscara.

-Pensei que os thanagarianos não tiravam as máscaras. – Willy comentou.

-Eles tiram às vezes. – Nathan falou. – a Shay e o Tan tiram sempre que terminam uma missão, até o Claws tira quando ele está relaxando. A Shiloh não faz isso.

-Por que você tá perguntando da Shiloh? – Mika perguntou.

-É que ela foi bem fria comigo, sabe?

-Ela é fria com todo mundo que ela não está acostumada. – Nathan disse. – dá um tempo pra ela que vai melhorar.

-Mas a Shiloh me conhece.

-Ela conhecia um menino de treze anos que ficava todo vermelho quando falava com uma menina. – Nathan disse. – você mudou, ela não te conhece mais.

Willy ficou pensativo por um tempo, tudo bem o que Nathan falava fazia sentido. Mas ele não conseguia esquecer o jeito que Shiloh tinha falado com ele, Willy não conseguia explicar, mas era como se Shiloh estivesse com raiva dele. Talvez ele estivesse imaginando coisas, talvez ela estivesse apenas estranhando vê-lo tão mudado. Ele também estava estranhando o quanto ela tinha mudado. E ele resolveu aceitar o conselho de Nathan, talvez devesse dar um tempo pra ela.

Willy, Mika e Nathan passaram um bom tempo arrumando aquele quarto do jeito que Willy queria. Ele não queria apagar todas as memórias do pai, mas também não queria guardar todas. Quando terminaram milhares de gibis e roupas estavam empacotados para doação. Willy tinha separado uns poucos gibis para guardas e por mais que desejassem não guardou nenhuma roupa do pai, aquilo era simplesmente muito depressivo pra ele. O quadro de fotos também foi limpo, as fotos foram guardadas com todo carinho dentro de uma caixa especial que Willy guardou na gaveta. O armário ficou vazio sem as roupas de Wally, mas Willy logo o encheu com as próprias roupas. As coisas mais intimas como troféus e medalhas de honra também foram guardadas com todo o carinho que mereciam.

Quando acabaram o quarto estava totalmente redecorado. Os pôsteres de jogadores e de heróis de Flash tinham sido substituídos por pôsteres de bandas que Willy tinha trago, os troféus foram substituídos por aparelhinhos eletrônicos e os livros de Flash sumiram para dar espaço para um som. Até a roupa de cama foi mudada, antes eram vermelha com um raio amarelo, agora era azul sem nenhum desenho. Willy encheu o quadro de fotos com seus próprias fotos, claro que deixou algumas originais, mas a maioria era dele mesmo dentro de uma boate ou com alguma menina.

-Demorou, mas ficou bom. – Mika disse deliciosamente satisfeita.

-Ficou mesmo. – Willy concordou. – obrigado pela ajuda galera, não ia conseguir terminar tudo hoje.

-Sem problemas. – Nathan disse olhando para o relógio. – e ainda dá tempo de jantar.

-Você só pensa em comida? – Mika perguntou.

-Penso em você também.

-Bobo. – Mika disse corando.

Nathan riu e Willy teve que rir junto, Mika ficava mais que adorável quando corava daquele jeito.

Os três saíram do quarto e foram para a cantina. Claws, Jenna, Dan e Cleo estavam sentados na mesma mesa rindo. Willy tinha que admitir, podia não querer ser um herói, mas sentia falta da Torre e de seus amigos. Pelo menos tinha ganhado isso quando se mudou de volta pra lá. O único problema era o lance de herói. Willy sabia que aquilo não era pra ele e não importava o que Shayera, Tantor ou qualquer um disesse, Willy não se via como um herói.

Shiloh passou por eles, mas não olhou pra eles. Ela se sentou na mesa dos pais e não olhou na direção deles nem uma vez. Willy fez uma careta, Shiloh estava começando a ser irritante. Ele ia ter que fazer alguma coisa pra mudar aquilo.

**Eba! Capítulo 1!**

**Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando e não, Willy não é alcoólatra, ele só é um menino MAIOR de idade com sérios problemas. E além do mais o que vocês fariam se seus pais tivessem morrido e vocês fossem obrigados a morar com uma megera.**

**Então, a Torre mudou muito, os heróis que estamos acostumados estão se aposentando e tendo filhos, e eu não faço a mínima ideia se vocês descobriram de que eles são filhos.**

**Se vocês não descobriram até agora temos sérios problemas, sério.**

**Mais uma coisa, Shiloh não é uma megera metida não. É como Nathan disse, ela só não está acostumada com Willy.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem!**

**NS**


	3. Chapter 3

Willy dormiu melhor do que esperava, fazia muito tempo que ele não dormia em uma cama boa. Quando ele acordou ele se sentiu como não se sentia em cinco anos, ele se sentia em casa. Não que ele fosse admitir esse fato, já podia ver o sorriso vitorioso de Shayera se ela descobrisse, então era melhor não contar para ninguém.

Ele se vestiu e foi tomar café, Mika, Nathan, Cleo e Claws já estava lá. Willy ficou meio surpreso por ver que todos usavam roupas de herói. Mika, por exemplo, usava uma calça preta bem justa, botas combinado, a blusa também era preta e justa, tinha um desenho em prata de morcego e era curta o suficiente para mostrar um pouco da barriga. A máscara era negra, mas Mika não a estava usando, assim como a capa, que era negra no exterior e prata no interior.

Nathan usava uma roupa verde, bem parecido com o pai dele. O arco, a máscara e a aljava de flechas estavam perdurados da cadeira atrás dele. Cleo se vestia exatamente como a Super Moça e Claws se vestia de forma parecida com o Gavião Negro, a única diferença era a máscara, que era muito mais parecida com a dos tanhagarianos.

-Eu vou querer saber por que vocês estão vestidos assim? – Willy perguntou se sentando.

-Estamos vestido para trabalhar Willy. – Nathan respondeu. – não somos mais crianças.

-A Shay disse que a Vixen está desenhando uma roupa pra você. – Mika disse.

-O quê? Eu vou ter que usar isso também?

-Claro que vai! – Nathan disse quase chocado. – você é um herói Willy, tem que se vestir feito um.

Willy já ia disser alguma coisa sobre preferir ficar careca do que virar um herói quando viu que não ia adiantar. Ele tinha se mudado para a Torre da Justiça, teria que seguir as regras, senão ia ficar sem lugar pra morar.

O resto da turma (menos Shiloh) chegou e todos tomaram café juntos. Depois eles foram juntos para o treino. Shiloh já estava lá se alongando. Quem ia supervisionar o treino naquele dia era Shayera e ela logo tratou de separar os meninos das meninas.

-Os meninos vão para as corridas e as meninas vão para o mar.

As meninas se despediram e os meninos foram para a pista. Enquanto eles se alongavam Shayera falava as instruções.

-É tudo bem simples. – ela disse puxando a perna de Claws até estralar – quem terminar o percurso primeiro pode ficar o resto do treino olhando as meninas. Mas quem errar uma coisinha vai ter que fazer tudo de novo.

Willy nem teve tempo de se alongar direito, mal ele se ajeitou J'honn o chamou. Os dois foram silenciosamente pelos corredores até um quarto, era o quarto de Vixen. E estava entulhado de panos, agulhas e linhas, muitas e muitas linhas.

-Willy! – Vixen chamou ao longe, dentro daquela bagunça de pano. – ainda bem que você chegou! Eu preciso das suas medidas!

Willy suspirou e se despediu de J'honn, o marciano foi embora deixando os dois sozinhos. E Vixen deu o bote.

Assim que Willy notou estava coberto de fitas e tecidos, o coitado até tentou ir embora, mas Vixen não deixou e chamou a filha, Jenna, para mantê-lo ali enquanto ela costurava. Não demorou muito ela já tinha feito uns cinco modelos de disfarces. Willy não gostou de nenhum, todos eram copias do disfarce do Flash.

Foi aí que Jenna tropeçou em um rolo enorme de tecido preto. Este caiu em cima de um retalho azul escuro e Vixen teve uma revelação.

A próxima roupa que ela fez não teve nada a ver com o Flash, muito pelo contrário. O pai de Willy era conhecido pelas cores vivas e radiantes. O traje de Vixen era negro com algumas faixas de azul bem escuro, a máscara não cobria o cabelo ruivo, só os olhos e parecia ser feita de vinil.

No inicio Willy foi muito relutante em experimentar, mas Vixen e Jenna foram muito persistentes e Willy acabou tirando a camisa com elas ainda dentro do quarto. Vixen não se importou muito, mas Jenna ficou muito vermelha (o máximo que a pele negra permitia) e saiu super sem graça do quarto.

O traje ficou estupidamente estiloso, Vixen não parava de se elogiar e Willy se alongou com a nova roupa. Até que não era tão ruim, não atrapalhava nenhum movimento, não era muito colada, não lembrava o Flash e lhe dava um toque de mistério, o que ele adorava.

A turma adorou a roupa nova de Willy, Mika e Cleo então não paravam de dizer o quanto ele estava bonito e fashion com ela. Mas Willy não ficou muito tempo com o povo, Batman e Superman o chamaram e lhe disseram que ele teria um treinamento especial.

Esse treino era visivelmente mais difícil que os outros, afinal ele tinha que compensar cinco anos e várias garrafas de bebida. Mas Willy agüentou a barra e no fim de cinco meses ele estava completamente em forma. Batman ficou tão satisfeito com os resultados dele que o liberou dos afazeres de tarde por tempo indefinido.

Tudo estava bem, Willy estava se acostumando com a Torre, já estava dando umas dicas para Claws, Dan e Nathan sobre o requisito garotas. E Shiloh já não fazia mais caretas quando olhava pra ele. Ele apostava que naquele ritmo quando os dois completassem sessenta anos Shiloh estaria sorrindo pra ele.

Até que chegou o dia da primeira missão que eles tiveram. Cinco adolescentes estavam roubando um banco e tinham feito doze reféns. Willy, Nathan, Shiloh e Jenna foram mandados para resolver a situação.

Os cinco adolescentes não passavam de marmanjos desesperados por um pouquinho de dinheiro, Willy achou melhor não comentar, mas um deles era seu companheiro nas baladas. E era ele que apontava uma arma para uma mulher.

Nathan atirou uma de suas flechas e a arma voou longe, Willy correu até ela e a desarmou na hora (isso levou uns três segundos). Shiloh nem ouviu as exigências dos meninos, a clava saiu voando para tudo que era lado e antes que alguém notasse os cinco meninos estavam no chão nocauteados. Jenna e Nathan ajudaram as pessoas a se levantarem enquanto Willy remontava a arma para entrega-la aos policiais. Shiloh se certificava que os bandidos ficassem no chão.

Foi tão rápido que nem mesmo Willy viu o que estava acontecendo. Um dos meninos tinha botado uma bomba dentro de um dos caixas e tinha acabado de explodir. A explosão não foi tão grande a ponto de derrubar o prédio ou matar todos que estavam dentro, mas machucou seriamente as pessoas que estavam perto demais. E uma dessas pessoas era Shiloh.

A menina foi arremessada para o outro lado do banco e ficou inconsciente. Os meninos não demoraram para acordar e fugiram. Nathan e Jenna não puderam ir atrás deles, pois estavam com as mãos ocupadas com os reféns. Willy nem cogitou em ir atrás deles, sua mente só se focava em uma coisa naquele momento: Shiloh.

A menina podia não gostar muito dele, mas ele adorava Shayera e Tantor. Não deixaria a filha deles na mão. E mesmo que ela não fosse filha de quem era Willy a ajudaria. Uma coisa ele tinha aprendido com Wally, nunca deixamos um membro da equipe na mão.

Os bandidos tinham fugido, mas Willy não ligou. Ele ergueu Shiloh com todo o cuidado do mundo e Jenna e Nathan deixaram o restante de reféns nas mãos da polícia. Os quatro voltaram para a Torre e Willy levou Shiloh para a área médica. Uma de suas asas parecia quebrada e ela ainda estava inconsciente. Ele ficou com ela até Shayera, Tantor e Claws chegarem.

Só de noite que Batman veio falar com Willy, estava sério como sempre. Willy já ia começar a se desculpar, mas Batman o elogiou, disse que Wally o havia ensinado bem e que Willy estava mais que pronto para se tornar um herói em tempo integral.

-Mas e os cinco caras? – Willy perguntou confuso.

-São idiotas, e idiotas nunca aprendem. Vamos voltar a vê-los, não se preocupe.

Willy relaxou e voltou para ver Shiloh, ela ainda estava desacordada, mas só Claws estava com ela.

-Cadê a Shay e o Tan? – Willy perguntou baixinho.

-Eles tiveram uma missão.

-Você parece cansado Claws.

-E eu estou. Mamãe me obrigou a repetir o percurso treze vezes hoje, eu só fui liberado agora.

Willy olhou chocado para Claws, o meninos estava todo ralado e o rosto (*que estava sem máscara) tinha o cansaço evidente. Willy ficou morrendo de dó do amigo e falou para ele ir dormir.

-Mas e a Shiloh? – Claws perguntou cheio de culpa, não conseguia esconder o quanto queria ir dormir, mas também não podia deixar a irmã sozinha.

-Eu fico com ela.

Claws foi para o quarto se sentindo muito culpado, mas também muito feliz. Sua cama nunca lhe pareceu mais aconchegante. Enquanto isso Willy ouvia uma música baixinha no Ipod, nem ouviu quando Shiloh acordou.

A menina ficou bem parada. Willy estava olhando para baixo, tentado achar uma música. Shiloh não disse ou fez nada para chamar sua atenção. Ela estava triste e com vergonha, tinha baixado a guarda num momento crucial. Tinha se machucado e pelo visto tinha sido colocada nas mãos de Willy.

Shiloh não sabia o que pensar dele. Quando os dois eram mais jovens Shiloh o adorava, os dois eram amigos e sempre estavam rindo. Ela sabia que Willy preferia ficar com Mika, Cleo ou Jenna, mas Shiloh não se importava, simplesmente aproveitava os momentos que passava junto com ele. Mas quando Flash e Fogo morreram tudo mudou, Willy tinha se mudado e parecia sozinho.

Shiloh tentou animá-lo telefonando ou lhe mandando cartas, mas ele nunca a atendia ou respondia. O último telefonema que ela fez foi o mais horrível. Como sempre a tia dele atendeu e disse em alto e em bom som:

-Meu sobrinho não tem tempo para aberrações alienígenas como você!

Aquilo acabou com Shiloh, e o pior é que ela não tinha nascido em Thanagar e nem na Terra. Ela e Claws tinham nascido na Torre e não num planeta. Ela ficou arrasada, se perguntando o que tinha feito de errado para Willy evitá-la daquele jeito. Os dois não eram assim tão próximos, mas mesmo assim eram bons amigos. Nunca sabia que ele a odiava tanto assim. Ela tentou esconder suas origens aliens, mas as asas eram praticamente impossíveis de se esconder.

Demorou, mas Shiloh se recuperou e decidiu que não ligava para que os outros pensavam. Pessoas xingavam e protestavam contra os pais dela até hoje, pra que seria diferente com ela ou com Claws. Ela era alienígena e tinha orgulho daquilo, por isso não tirava a máscara. Queria que todos soubessem que ela, Shiloh Hawk, era uma thanagariana.

E agora Willy estava ali. A primeira coisa que Shiloh pensou foi que ele só a tinha ajudado por ser filha de Shayera, e por um momento ela ficou triste. Mas depois ela percebeu que não tinha sido exatamente educada com ele.

Talvez ele precisasse de uma chance de verdade, para provar que o menino que ela gostava, que era amigo dela, ainda estava lá. E provar que de uma vez por todas não era Willy que falou aquelas coisas horríveis pra ela, e sim a tia dele.

**Demorou, mas aqui está.**

**O segundo capítulo. Eu sei que eu acelerei muito as coisas, mas gente, eu tô muito apertada na escola e vai ficar muito difícil ficar escrevendo a história do jeito que eu queria então só lamento.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem!**

**PS: A Shiloh não tem uma queda pelo Willy, pelo menos não ainda. Então parem de pensar que ela tem!**

**PSS: Se tiver um erro de digitação ou coisa parecia eu peço desculpas, mas não deu tempo de revisar.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ainda bem que Questão e Caçadora só tiveram um filho, senão ninguém iria agüentar.

Daniel Sage era um menino legal. Um pouco pirado, mas mesmo assim... a culpa não era dele se tinha puxado os genes defeituosos do pai (não como se os da mãe fossem melhores...). Ele era bonito, em poucos momentos chegava até a ser fofinho. E era inteligente, muito inteligente.

O único problema é que ele não se lembrava de nenhum compromisso. Cleo que o diga, era a quarta vez da semana que ele dava um bolo nela. Ela era muito paciente, mas aquilo estava ficando ridículo!

Ela foi batendo o pé até a sala onde Dan e Questão ficavam e no caminho deu de cara com Caçadora, ela também não parecia muito feliz.

-Você também? – Cleo perguntou roendo os dentes.

-Nem me lembre.

As duas trocaram um olhar cúmplice e apareceram que nem dois anjos vingadores na sala. Questão estava atrás de uma pilha de papéis falando consigo mesmo, Dan estava com a cara enfiada em um computador. Os dois ergueram os olhos e arregalaram os olhos.

Só agora eles tinham visto o perigo que eles estavam correndo.

Cleo foi mais rápida, arrancou a gravata de Dan e a usou para amarrar suas mãos. Ele ficou preso na cadeira antes de ter a chance de dizer "socorro". Caçadora não precisava de gravata, ela já tinha suas próprias algemas e antes que Questão tivesse a chance de fugir ela também o prendeu na cadeira.

-Te vejo depois Cleo. – Caçadora falou sorrindo. – troquem um último olhar meninos, pode ser a última vez que vocês se vêem.

-Seja forte meu filho! – Questão gritou antes de Caçadora empurrar sua cadeira para longe.

Cleo não disse nada, só tirou o material da escrivaninha até não ter nada em cima. Daniel sabia que estava em maus lençóis e era melhor não dizer nada. Depois de liberar o espaço Cleo se sentou em cima da escrivaninha e encarou Daniel com os braços e as pernas cruzados.

-Qual é sua desculpa dessa vez? – ela perguntou séria.

-Bem... eu e o meu pai estamos bem perto de descobrir o ingrediente secreto das asinhas de frango daquela lanchonete que a gente foi semana passada, lembra?

-Deixa eu ver se entendi, você me deu um bolo por causa de asinhas de frango?

-Parece bem ruim quando você fala assim... - Dan falou pensativo.

-Por que eu não posso ter um namorado legal? – Cleo perguntou para si mesma. – um que se lembre das coisas, que não seja desconfiado de tudo, que me leve pra dançar de vez em quando?

-Podemos ir dançar amanhã.

-Eu duvido que você se lembre. – os dois ficaram em silêncio e Cleo não agüentou mais, teve um chilique. – não é justo! Eu passo horas me arrumando, ficando toda bonita e perfumada pra você e nem pra me ligar dizendo que não pode você faz! Olha só pra esse vestido! – ela apontou desnecessariamente, já que Daniel não tirava os olhos dela. – ele não foi feito para ficar dentro de um armário. Ele foi feito para uma noite romântica, num jantar com comida italiana e uma boate!

Cleo escondeu o rosto nas mãos e Daniel ficou rodando a cadeira com os pés, ele não fazia a mínima ideia do que ele tinha que dizer.

-Se serve de consolo, você está muito bonita. - ele disse sorrindo inocentemente.

Cleo ergueu o rosto e olhou pra ele. Era isso que ela odiava nele, aquele jeitinho inocente e sem noção que acabava com ela. Aquele charme que a fazia esquecer toda a raiva e mágoa. Ela não conseguia ficar brava com ele por muito tempo. E ela tentava, muito.

-Eu te odeio, sabia? – ela perguntou amarrando a cara.

-Você é uma péssima mentirosa.

Os dois sorriram e Cleo desceu da escrivaninha e se sentou no colo dele. Ela lhe deu um beijo na bochecha e ele virou a cara para beijá-la nos lábios, tudo bem que ela não conseguia ficar brava com ele, mas mesmo assim ele tinha que ser castigado. E antes que ela o perdoasse de vez.

Ela se levantou e tirou um cabide do armário. Foi aí que Dan começou a suar frio, Cleo estava segurando seu terno favorito e não parecia que ela só o estava admirando.

-Cleo, minha linda, o que você vai fazer? – ele perguntou com a voz tremendo.

-Eu? Nada.

E aí ela pegou fôlego e soprou. O precioso terno de Dan virou um cubo de gelo e ela o tacou no chão. Só Deus sabe como o chão não quebrou, mas mesmo assim ficou bem amassado e o terno se partiu em bilhões de caquinhos bem pequenininhos.

-Você é uma menina muito cruel. – Dan choramingou.

-Bem amanhã, nós vamos no shopping mesmo, então você pode comprar um novo.

-Nós vamos no shopping?

-Pode apostar. – ela sorriu maldosamente pra ele. – e você vai ter que aturar uma tarde inteira comigo escolhendo roupas e mais roupas.

Ela o beijou de novo e saiu da sala. Daniel adorava a namorada, mas mesmo assim ela conseguia ser muito má as vezes. Não só pelo terno destruído, mas também pelo fato de que ela não o soltou da cadeira e os nós que ela fazia eram muito difíceis de soltar. Da última vez ele levou umas quatro horas para soltar os pulsos.

Pelo menos ele não era Questão. O coitado devia estar sofrendo em algum lugar. Caçadora era mil vezes pior que Cleo, principalmente pelo motivo que ela era uma mulher adulta sem nenhuma vergonha ou escrúpulos. Pois é... coitado do Questão.

Por sorte de Daniel, Willy passava no corredor e o encontrou.

-A Cleo é da Marinha? – Willy perguntou olhando o nó. – vai levar séculos para desfazer!

-Ainda bem que você é rápido.

-Engraçadinho. É melhor cortar-

-Nem pense nisso! Já perdi muitas peças de roupa num só dia.

Willy não entendeu e Dan olhou desolado para os caquinhos que antes eram seu lindo terno. Willy achou tão engraçado que chorou de tanto rir.

-Quer um conselho? – Willy perguntou enquanto lutava com o nó.

-Sobre o quê?

-Garotas.

-Claro.

-Dê flores pra ela.

-Você acha que é uma boa ideia?

-Acho, garotas não resistem a flores e uma cara arrependida. Se você fizer tudo certo talvez ela te livre da tarde no shopping.

-Eu vou pensar nisso...

Willy finalmente conseguiu soltar Daniel e este foi pensativo para o quarto. Flores parecia uma solução muito simples para o problemão que ele tinha arranjado. Mas de novo, Willy era uma espécie de especialista, devia saber do que estava falando.

Quem sabe?

**O capítulo 3 não tem muito do Willy ou do resto da turma, eu vi que eu estava me focando demais em só um personagem. Nem consegui mostrar a vida dos outros direito. Então aí está. Esse é um pedacinho da vida do Dan, depois vai ser a vez do Nathan e depois o Claws. Eu estou pensando em fazer um capítulo só das garotas, mas eu não me decidi ainda.**

**Comentem!**


	5. Chapter 5

Nathan tinha acordado aquela manhã muito feliz consigo mesmo, ele estava animado, feliz, como se nada no mundo pudesse derrubá-lo. Isso até ele ver Daniel conversando no canto com Mika.

Nathan não era ciumento, muito pelo contrário. Sua mãe, a Canário Negro, sempre o ensinou a deixar as mulheres terem seu espaço. Ciúmes só desgastava a relação. Mas Nathan também não era idiota, ele sabia que Dan não tinha a cabeça no lugar e que Mika gostava muito dele. E o jeito que os dois estavam rindo só deixou Nathan mais nervoso.

-O que vocês estão conversando? – ele perguntou se aproximando.

-Estamos numa missão muito importante. – Mika respondeu sorrindo.

-Caso de vida ou morte. – Dan completou.

-E vocês não querem ajuda?

-Acho que não, só vou precisar da Mika mesmo.

Dan passou o braço pelo ombro de Mika e ela aumentou o sorriso. O sorriso de Nathan rachou, ele não estava gostando nem um pouco da proximidade dos dois. Eles se afastaram ainda cochichando e Nathan ficou pra trás com seus pensamentos.

-Claws! – Nathan saiu gritando pela torre.

Demorou para Claws aparecer, como sempre ele estava escondido observando Jenna, então foi um pouco difícil achá-lo.

-Claws, preciso falar com você.

-O que é Nate? – ele perguntou preocupado.

E Nathan contou tudo o que tinha acontecido, Claws ouviu tudo com paciência e assim que Nathan terminou de narrar Claws lhe deu uma machadada leve na cabeça.

-Pra que você fez isso? – Nathan perguntou esfregando a cabeça. O "leve" de Claws não era tão leve assim.

-Pra você deixar de paranóia, pra isso temos o Dan. O que você esperava? Uma menina bonita como aquela não ia ficar solteira por muito tempo.

-Mas o Dan tem namorada!

-E você está todo enciumando por causa do Dan? Me engana que eu gosto! Você devia parar de viajar e contar pra Mika que você gosta dela.

-Olha quem fala! – Nathan falou com raiva. – você devia parar de espionar a Jenna e pedir ela em namoro de uma vez!

-O meu caso é diferente.

-Como?

-Oras! – Claws cruzou os braços contrariado. – o pai dela não gosta do meu pai e também não gosta muito de mim. Se eu pedir a Jenna pra namorar comigo o John vai fazer picadinho de mim.

-Você tem um ponto, mas mesmo assim-

-E eu sei o que você está fazendo.

-E o que seria? – Nathan perguntou também cruzando os braços.

-Está desviando o assunto pra mim. Sabe o que você devia fazer? – Claws não esperou uma resposta. – falar com o Willy.

-Não sei não...

-Quem é melhor no assunto que ele?

Nathan pensou no assunto com muito cuidado. Ele não queria ir conversar com Willy, não porque não gostava dele, na verdade ele e Willy eram bons amigos. Mas Willy tinha sumido por muito tempo, eles não eram mais os melhores amigos, isso só ia voltar com o tempo, mas até lá Nathan não se sentia confortável o suficiente para falar sobre Mika com ele.

Mas de novo... Willy tinha tido mais namoradas que todos os jovens da Liga juntos ao quadrado. Ele sabia o que fazer.

Meio inseguro Nathan foi falar com Willy, ele estava no corredor sussurrando alguma coisa no ouvido da filha do Doutor Destino, Nathan não conseguiu ouvir o que era, mas a menina ficou super corada e não parou de dar risinhos.

-Willy. – Nathan chamou incrivelmente sem graça.

Willy se afastou da menina (que foi correndo para a aula, já que Willy conseguiu prendê-la lá por um bom tempo) e foi para perto de Nathan.

-Que é?

-Eu preciso de uma ajudinha.

-Com o quê?

Os dois se sentaram no chão e Nathan contou tudo pra Willy, o quanto ele gostava de Mika, o quanto ele não sabia o que dizer pra ela e o quanto ele estava confuso quando viu ela conversando tão intimamente com Dan. No final Willy riu.

-Você é muito bobinho! – Willy disse rindo.

-Não é engraçado.

Willy riu mais um pouco e Nathan ficou corado e bem sem graça.

-Tudo bem. – Willy disse parando do rir aos poucos. – em primeiro lugar a Mika não tem nenhum rolo com o Daniel. Ele tem namorada cara e ele está tendo a ajuda da Mika para arrumar uma surpresa pra Cleo.

-Isso faz mais sentido... – Nathan disse pensativo.

-Claro que faz. E em segundo lugar as mulheres dizem que querem um homem sensível que possa se abrir com elas, mas o que elas querem de verdade é um homem de ação.

-E o que isso quer dizer?

-Você não consegue se expressar, certo?

-Certo.

-Então só beija ela. – Willy continuou ignorando o ataque de tosse de Nathan. – e deixa as coisas acontecerem naturalmente.

-Você enlouqueceu? Eu beijar ela? Ela é a filha do Batman, ele vai me trucidar!

-Bem meu amigo. – Willy falou se levantando. – só tem um jeito de você saber, não é?

E com essa frase de efeito Willy saiu deixando Nathan perdido em seus próprios pensamentos. Nathan se convenceu que aquela era uma péssima ideia e que iria assustar Mika. Mas uma vozinha na cabeça dele dizia o contrário, talvez Willy estivesse certo...

No final do dia Nathan foi para a academia onde Mika, Cleo e Shiloh estavam. Cleo tinha acabado de receber um buquê lindo de rosas vermelhas e não parava de pular. Mika estava pulando junto e Shiloh só revirava os olhos enquanto levantava uns duzentos quilos.

-Nate, olha o que o Dan me deu! – Cleo disse toda feliz quando viu Nathan entrar.

-São muito bonitas Cleo.

-E a Mika ajudou a escolher! Dá pra acreditar, minha melhor amiga de cúmplice com o meu namorado!

-Incrível. Eu preciso falar com você Mika.

Cleo, Mika e até Shiloh pararam o que estavam fazendo e as três encararam Nathan.

-A sós.

Cleo e Shiloh saíram em silêncio sem tirar os olhos de Nathan. Assim que ele viu que estava sozinho com Mika seu coração disparou.

-O que é Nate? – Mika perguntou curiosa.

-Bem... é que... – ele fechou os olhos com força, odiava se embolar com as palavras. – droga! Eu queria te dizer uma coisa.

-Pois então fale.

-Não é tão fácil assim. – ele olhou para Mika e dava pra ver a confusão no rosto lindo dela. E foi aí que Nathan jogou tudo pro ar. – isso é ideia do Willy, então se você não gostar desconta nele.

E ele a beijou. Ela não fez nada de primeira por causa do choque, mas depois, quando Nathan já estava perdendo as esperanças, ela o beijou de volta passando os braços pelo pescoço dele.

Eles foram interrompidos por um gritinho animado que vinha da porta, Cleo e Shiloh espiavam sem nenhum arrependimento. Cleo não parava de sorrir e dar gritinhos animados, e até Shiloh sorria. Mika as mandou embora e assim que elas saíram de vez Nathan e Mika se olharam, um mais corado que o outro.

-Sabe o que eu não entendo? – Mika perguntou passando os braços no pescoço dele de novo.

-O que?

-Por que você consegue fazer indiretas, mas não consegue falar o que você está sentindo.

-Eu acho que eu travo, ou alguma coisa assim...

-Foi o Willy que te falou para fazer isso?

-Foi.

-Então me lembre de agradecer a ele depois.

Ela sorriu e ele também sorriu. Aí os dois se beijaram mais uma vez e Nathan fez uma anotação mental de ouvir os conselhos de Willy mais vezes.

**E esse é o final do capitulo 4, eu não fiquei muito satisfeita com ele, mas dá pro gasto.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado e comentem!**


	6. Chapter 6

Claws Hawk não era um covarde, mas ele também não era burro o bastante de acreditar que John Stuart, o Lanterna Verde, o aprovaria como genro. Claws amava Jenna, ela era bonita, engraçada, tinha um jeitinho inocente misturado com atrevimento, em suma, ela era tudo o que ele estava procurando.

E eles se conheciam desde o nascimento. Os dois tinham crescido juntos, eles se conheciam. Ele sabia que Jenna também gostava dele, mas o único probleminha que o impedia de tomar uma atitude era o bendito Lanterna. Por que motivo aquele homem não gostava dele? Claws não sabia dizer.

E desde que Nathan e Mika começaram a namorar tudo estava ficando mais confuso. Claws não queria ser o único a ficar longe da menina que ele amava, ele não queria ficar encalhado por causa de uma coisa boba chamada de medo.

-Pai? – Claws perguntou entrando meio inseguro no laboratório.

-Que é meu filho? – Tantor estava consertando um robô e não tirou os olhos do trabalho.

-Eu queria saber se... bem... é que...

-Claws?

-Sim?

-Vá direto ao assunto.

-Sim senhor. Eu queria saber como você disse pra mamãe que amava ela pela primeira vez.

Isso fez Tantor erguer os olhos do trabalho e encarar o filho curioso. Claws baixou o rosto envergonhado, não queria chamar aquele tipo de atenção, especialmente do próprio pai.

-Por que você quer saber?

-Curiosidade.

-Bem... – Tantor disse pensativo. – foi ela que me beijou primeiro, então o "eu te amo" foi só uma formalidade.

-E como o pai dela reagiu?

-Claws, sua mãe e eu somos exilados, os nossos pais morreram.

O coração de Claws caiu até as botas, ele estava se sentindo um besta de ter procurado conselhos de Tantor. O caso dele era completamente diferente do pai.

-Você quer me contar alguma coisa filho? – Tantor perguntou delicadamente.

-Não é nada.

-Não parece ser nada. Você está com uma cara tão triste...

Foi nesse momento que Shayera apareceu e entrou na conversa.

-Sobre o que vocês estão conversando? – ela perguntou.

-O Claws está triste, mas ele não quer me dizer o por quê.

Shayera e Tantor encararam o filho e este corou violentamente, se arrependimento matasse, ele já estaria morto e enterrado. Nunca mais ele perguntaria nada a Tantor.

-O que foi Claws? – Shayera perguntou preocupada.

-Nada mãe-

-É por causa da Jenna?

Claws arregalou os olhos em pânico, como Shayera sabia sobre a Jenna.

-Como você sabe? – Claws perguntou numa mistura de medo e curiosidade.

-Claws, eu sou sua mãe, eu sei de tudo. – e ela continuou falando sem dar uma chance de Claws ou Tantor dizerem alguma coisa. – e se quer saber eu não acho necessário pedir conselhos para o seu pai. Ele nunca foi muito do estilo Cassanova, quem sabe você devia falar com o Willy?

-Você acha mesmo?

Shayera concordou com a cabeça e abraçou o pescoço do marido antes que ele dissesse ou perguntasse alguma coisa. Tantor não fazia ideia do que estava acontecendo.

Claws e a mãe trocaram um olhar e o menino logo se decidiu, Shayera tinha razão. Dar bons conselhos sobre amor e conquista era uma especialidade de Willy, não de Tantor. Ele agradeceu a mãe e saiu correndo a procura de Willy. Tantor coçou a cabeça confuso e encarou a esposa.

-O que acabou de acontecer? – ele finalmente perguntou.

-Eu não me preocuparia com o Claws, eu ficaria mais preocupada _comigo_. – Shayera disse apertando mais o pescoço dele.

-Por quê? – Tantor perguntou controlando o medo na voz.

-Você pode explicar a formalidade do "eu te amo".

Tantor nunca desejou tanto seguir o filho como naquela hora, mas Shayera não o deixaria sair dali tão fácil. Ele engoliu em seco e ela sorriu maldosamente.

*voltando para Claws e para a segurança*

Claws encontrou Willy na academia se mostrando para as meninas mais velhas. Elas não paravam de suspirar e abanar. Aquilo fez o thanagariano rolar os olhos e Willy finalmente notou que ele estava ali.

-O que foi C? – Wily perguntou levantando um peso não muito impressionante.

-Eu preciso falar com você.

Willy soltou o peso e mandou as meninas embora, elas saíram dando olhadas do mal para Claws, mas ele não lhes deu atenção.

-O que você quer falar comigo? – Willy perguntou pegando a garrafa d'água.

-É sobre a Jenna-

-Você finalmente vai contar pra ela que você gosta dela?

-Como você sabe?

-Eu tenho quase certeza que todo mundo sabe. – ele sorriu quando viu Claws corando. – não fica assim não, eu acho que o John ainda não sabe.

-Ainda bem, porque é ele que eu quero evitar.

-Por que será que ele não gosta de você?

-Eu não sei!

-E ele não gosta do Tan nem um pouquinho também...

-Eu só quero que ele fique na dele e não tente me atrapalhar com a Jenna.

-Você primeiro precisa ficar com ela para ele poder atrapalhar depois. Por isso um passo de cada vez, primeiro você fala com a Jenna e depois você pode se preocupar com o sogrão. Entendeu?

-Entendi.

Claws saiu da academia e as meninas voltaram correndo, o menino nunca iria entender o que Willy tinha que atraia as fêmeas para perto. Willy era como um imã, um imã pra lá de estranho, mas mesmo assim interessante.

A conversa com Jenna foi melhor do que ele esperava, ela até brincou perguntando "Por que você demorou tanto?" antes de beijá-lo e no final do dia eles estavam oficialmente namorando.

Quem não ficou nem um pouco feliz com aquilo foi John e não demorou muito até ele fiz pra cima de Shayera e Tantor exigindo explicações. Shayera nunca foi uma mulher muito delicada e assim que o Lanterna apareceu todo bravo ela perdeu a paciência e o mandou correndo de volta para Vixen.

John Stuart não assustava mais Claws, pelo menos não tanto assim. O Lanterna Verde era incômodo, mas perfeitamente ignorável e inofensivo. Claws não o deixaria estragar seu namoro com Jenna, mas o que ele, na verdade todos, queriam saber era o por quê de John não gostar de Tantor ou de Claws. Ele não tinha nenhum problema com Shayera, mas dava pra ver que ele não era com a cara de Tantor e de Claws. Nem mesmo Shiloh estava livre daquele ódio, ele só era educado com ela por simples e puros princípios.

Mas aquilo podia ser assunto para outro dia, Claws não estava assim tão curioso para saber. Por enquanto ele se contentava em ficar longe dele, e bem perto de Jenna.

**Ficou um pouco mais curto que os outros, mas em minha defesa eu estou exausta! Vou ver se dá pra atualizar amanhã, mas não guardem muitas esperanças. E eu vou dormir.**

**Espero que tenham gostado e comentem!**

**PS: mais uma vez sem tempo pra revisar então se tiver algum erro me perdoem.**

**Boa Noite!**


	7. Chapter 8

O Dia das Bruxas estava aí e as meninas não planejavam deixar um dia tão especial passar em branco. Elas queriam fazer uma festa enorme, que ficasse na história da Torre, mas antes de qualquer coisa elas precisavam da permissão de J'honn. E o marciano não estava de bom humor naqueles dias.

-Tio J'honn. – Cleo e Mika falaram ao mesmo tempo.

-O que é meninas? – ele disse sem tirar os olhos da tela enorme do computador.

-Queríamos fazer uma festa na sala de conferências. – Cleo falou.

-Você deixa? – Mika completou.

J'honn olhou para as meninas desconfiado.

-O que o Bruce acha disso? – ele perguntou por fim.

-Ele gostou da ideia. – Mika mentiu.

-Ele adorou a ideia. – Cleo mentiu mais ainda.

J'honn ficou um tempo pensativo e seriamente pensou em ler as mentes delas, mas não o fez. Não queria saber a verdade.

-Se o Bruce concordou não vejo motivo pra não fazerem a festa.

Cleo e Mika lhe deram um abraço apertado e saíram correndo. J'honn sorriu e voltou para o trabalho.

-Ele deixou! – as duas disseram assim que entraram no quarto de Shiloh.

Lá estava a própria Shiloh, Claws, Willy, Nathan, Daniel, Jenna e outros adolescentes. Todos comemoraram e Mika pegou o quadro e assumiu a pose de comandante. Todos ficaram quietos prestando atenção.

-Muito bem pessoal. – Mika disse. – temos exatamente vinte e quatro horas para montar uma festa de bombar. E eu não vou mentir pra vocês, vai ser difícil, mas vai valer a pena depois. Cleo, você e o time azul vão comprar as coisas para a decoração.

Cleo e cinco meninas bateram continência e saíram correndo.

-Jenna e Dan, vocês vão com o grupo vermelho fazer os convites.

Jenna, Dan e seis meninos saíram.

-Willy e Claws. Vocês e o time verde vão entregar os convites assim que o time vermelho acabar.

Willy, Claws, Nathan e quatro adolescentes foram atrás do time vermelho.

-Nathan, você e o time cinza vão cuidar dos comes e bebes.

Nathan e seis meninas correram para a cozinha.

-E eu, Shiloh e o time magenta vamos arrumar a sala de conferências.

Só tinha sobrado no quarto Shiloh, Mika, Penélope (filha de Zatanna e Fera B'Wana), Dylan (filho de Gelo) e Una (filha do Gladiador Dourado). Os cinco saíram para a sala de conferências e começaram a limpar o espaço, não demorou muito para Cleo e os outros chegarem com a decoração e todos começaram a montar um cenário de arrepiar. Dylan era muito bom no computador então estava pegando várias músicas e montando um CD especial para a festa.

Jenna, Dan e os outros demoraram um pouco para fazerem os convites, a lista de convidados era grande e cada convite precisava ter um toque pessoal. Willy, Claws, Nathan e o resto do time acabaram ajudando para ir mais rápido e quando eles acabaram Willy correu a toda velocidade para entregar os convites.

Claws e os outros não precisaram correr muito, já que Willy acabou as entregas antes deles botarem os pés no corredor.

Nathan e as meninas não tiveram muita dificuldade para montar um cardápio especial. O problema foi cozinhar. Nate foi um desastre e as meninas acabaram expulsando-o da cozinha.

Foi trabalhoso e cansativo, mas tudo ficou pronto para a melhor festa de Dia das Bruxas da história. E eles ainda tinham mais cinco horas para se arrumar.

Isso era ótimo para os meninos. Mas para as meninas foi um desastre. Ainda bem que elas já tinham fantasias. Quero dizer, todas, menos Shiloh.

Ela era a única que não estava muito animada para a festa e só concordou em ajudar para deixar as amigas felizes. Mas elas não se contentavam com tão pouco.

-Você vai nessa festa sim senhora! – Jenna disse autoritária.

-Isso mesmo! – Cleo e Mika concordaram.

-Mas gente... – Shiloh começou a disser, mas logo se calou quando viu a cara que as três estavam fazendo.

Enquanto Shiloh tomava um banho as três se arrumaram à velocidade da luz, assim quando Shiloh saiu viu Mika vestindo uma fantasia de enfermeira, Cleo estava com um vestido igual ao da Cinderela e Jenna vestia uma roupa igual à da Tinkerbell. Foi um desafio escolher uma roupa para Shiloh, mas Cleo veio com a solução assim que ela encarou as asas de Shiloh.

-Ela pode ser um anjo.

Todas adoraram a ideia, menos Shiloh. Jenna teve que cavar bem fundo no guarda-roupa de Shiloh, mas conseguiu achar o vestido branco que Shayera e Tantor tinham lhe dado de aniversário.

O vestido era lindo, todo brando e muito delicado. Era um pouco acima do joelho e servia perfeitamente em Shiloh. Ela ficou ótima com ele. Agora só precisava passar uma maquiagem.

-Não! Nem pensar. – Shiloh disse segurando a máscara.

Mas as três não aceitavam um não como resposta e Cleo teve que segurá-la para que Mika e Jenna conseguissem tirar a máscara do rosto dela.

As quatro eram melhores amigas, mas mesmo elas tinham esquecido o rosto de Shiloh. A última vez que elas o tinham visto ele estava cheio de espinhas, mas agora... O rosto de Shiloh estava limpo e liso, sem nenhuma marquinha ou espinha. Estava linda.

O cabelo castanho tinha crescido e os olhos castanhos, ofuscados pela máscara, brilhavam cheios de vida. As três literalmente ficaram sem fala.

-O que foi? – Shiloh perguntou corando.

-Eu estou me segurando para não arremessar essa máscara no lixo. – Jenna disse sem piscar.

-Você é muito bonita Shiloh. – Mika falou boquiaberta.

Cleo e Jenna concordaram sem tirar os olhos dela.

-Para com isso gente!

Shiloh estava envergonhada, dava pra notar. As três voltaram a se concentrar e foram para a maquiagem. Elas meio que revezaram a maquiagem de Shiloh, já que tinham que se maquiar também. E no final as quatro ficaram lindas.

Mika parecia uma enfermeira de verdade, só que muito mais atrevida. Jenna era a versão negra a Tinkerbell e Cleo era a Cinderela de verdade. Shiloh estava parecendo um anjo de verdade, não só pelas asas, mas também por tudo. Seu rosto já tinha traços angelicais e com um pouquinho de maquiagem estava mais que bonita. Estava linda.

Mas mesmo assim ela se sentiu muito insegura de sair do quarto, fazia cinco anos que não saía sem a máscara e esta lhe fazia muita falta.

Eles encontraram com Shayera e Tantor no corredor e eles não pararam de tecer elogios para Shiloh, isso a ajudou um pouco e ela parou de tentar fugir de volta para o quarto.

Quando elas chegaram a festa já corria solta. Muitos filhos de heróis já estavam lá dançando e se divertindo. Claws, Nathan, Dan e Willy não eram exceção. Mas assim que eles as viram foram para perto delas.

Claro que Claws sabia como a irmã era debaixo da máscara, mas os outros não sabiam.

-O que foi? – Shiloh perguntou olhando para os lados insegura.

-É você mesma Shiloh? – Nathan perguntou.

-Claro que sou eu!

-Tem certeza que não é uma espiã dos Illuminati? – Dan perguntou desconfiado.

Shiloh lhe deu um soco no braço.

-Tudo bem, me convenceu. – Dan falou massageando o braço dolorido.

-Uau. – foi tudo o que Willy disse.

Nathan estava fantasiado de zumbi e logo começou uma brincadeira com Mika, dizendo que precisava de muitos cuidados. Dan estava vestido igualzinho ao Príncipe Encantado fazendo o par perfeito para Cleo/Cinderela. Claws também tinha aproveitado as asas e estava fantasiado ao que parecia ser um demônio. E tínhamos Willy vestido de pirata.

Jenna foi a primeira a puxar o namorado para dançar, eles logo foram seguidos por Cleo e Dan. Nathan e Mika ficaram um tempo conversando com Shiloh e Willy, mas depois também saíram para dançar.

Shiloh foi relaxando aos poucos e até riu de algumas piadas que Willy contava. Mas sempre tinha alguém para interrompê-los chamando Shiloh para dançar. Ela nunca ia e Willy sempre lançava um olhar feio para quem tinha pedido. Até que chegou uma menina loira, era filha de Asteca, e era bem atiradinha.

-Willy. – ela falou pulando no pescoço dele. – você prometeu que ia dançar comigo.

-Pois é Cindy... – Willy falou procurando uma boa desculpa. – mas eu já estou indo dançar com a Shiloh.

-Cadê ela então?

-Bem aqui.

Cindy quase caiu pra trás quando viu Shiloh, ela amarrou a cara e saiu batendo o pé. Willy olhou Shiloh e viu que não ia doer chamá-la pra dançar.

-Eu não sei dançar Willy.

-Eu te ensino.

Willy estendeu a mão e Shiloh a pegou meio indecisa. Os dois foram para a pista de dança e Willy colocou os braços de Shiloh ao redor do pescoço e colocou as próprias mãos na cintura dela.

-Agora é só balançar. É a coisa mais boba que tem.

Os dois ficaram dançando sem notar nos amigos observando. Cleo, Mika e Jenna ficaram sorrindo "aquele" sorriso. Os meninos não entenderam bulhufas. Dan estava convencido de que elas estavam escondendo alguma coisa, Nathan só estava pra lá de confuso. E Claws bem... estava sendo o Claws.

-Eu senti falta desses olhos. – Willy disse sorrindo.

-O quê que tem os meus olhos?

-Seu rosto pode ter mudado Shi, mas os olhos continuam os mesmos. – o sorriso dele aumentou quando ela corou.

Eles dançaram por um bom tempo até ela se afastar, parecia muito sobressaltada e Willy (pela primeira vez na vida) temeu ter feito algo errado.

-O que foi? – ele perguntou já bolando uma boa desculpa.

-Quantas horas?

Ela teve que repetir a pergunta mais duas vezes e quando ele respondeu meia noite ela saiu correndo. Willy foi atrás.

-O que aconteceu? – as meninas perguntaram quando Willy passou correndo por elas.

-Eu não sei! Alguma coisa com meia noite!

-Mas quem é a Cinderela sou eu! – Cleo gritou revoltada.

Todos saíram correndo atrás de Shiloh e a encontraram na cafeteria, ela olhava para a janela sem lhes dar a menor atenção.

-Shi. – Claws falou se sentando atrás dela. – o que foi?

-Espere e verá.

Willy se sentou do lado dela, Jenna se sentou praticamente no colo de Claws, Nathan se sentou no chão bem atrás ao lado de Dan, Mika se sentou no colo do namorado e Cleo se sentou agarrada ao lado de Dan. E eles esperaram.

A primeira estrela passou despercebida, mas a segunda foi notada e as meninas perderam o fôlego. A segunda foi segunda pela terceira e a terceira foi seguida por tantas outras que ficou impossível contar. Era uma chuva de meteoros.

Se na Terra era um espetáculo único no espaço era uma coisa sem preço, uma coisa para se ver uma vez na vida e outra na morte. Todos os oito perderam o fôlego e não disseram nada, não ousariam estragar um show daqueles com um pio.

Quando acabou Shiloh se viu com a cabeça encostada no ombro de Willy, ela se levantou tão rápido que deixaria o Flash mortinho de inveja (*meio irônico, já que ele já está morto). Claws e Jenna estavam abraçados sorrindo um para o outro. Mika e Nathan estavam se beijando e Dan tentava esconder uma careta de dor. Cleo apertava seu braço tão forte que a circulação tinha parado.

-Vocês perderam o resto da festa, sabiam? – Shiloh perguntou para ninguém em especial.

-Valeu a pena. – Cleo respondeu ainda abraçada ao braço de Dan.

-Mas não vai valer o meu braço! – ele disse.

Cleo finalmente o soltou e ele esticou o braço para fazer o sangue voltar a correr.

-Como você sabia que isso ia acontecer Shi? – Claws perguntou ignorando Dan e a careta que ele estava fazendo para Cleo.

-O Destino me deu uma dica. – ela respondeu dando de ombros.

-Tenho que falar mais com esse cara. – Willy disse se levantando.

-Isso não seria uma boa ideia. – Nathan disse.

-Por que não?

-Eu não acho que ele vai te receber depois que você ficou com a Victorie e a descartou assim. – ele estalou os dedos e riu.

Mika lhe deu um tapa na nuca e Shiloh ficou mais tensa que o normal. Willy suou frio e sorriu pra ela.

-Boa noite! – ela disse e saiu voando para o quarto.

-Pra que você fez isso? – Nathan reclamou massageando a nuca.

-Vocês meninos são tão bestas... – Mika disse se levantando.

Mika foi para o quarto acompanhada de Cleo e Jenna. Willy fuzilou Nathan com os olhos e saiu batendo o pé.

-O que eu fiz? – Nathan perguntou sem entender bulhufas.

Claws e Dan deram de ombros sem entender nada e foram para o quarto. Nathan massageou a nuca mais uma vez depois também foi para o quarto.

**Pois é... e a maioria pensava que era o Claws que não dava uma dentro...**

**Esse é o meu especial de Dia das Bruxas! Não ficou nem um pouco do jeito que eu queria, mas eu espero que vocês tenham gostado.**

**Feliz Dia das Bruxas e comentem!**

**PS: para quem não descobriu Victorie é a filha do Doutor Destino.**


	8. Chapter 9

Era véspera de Natal, todos já estavam no chalé do Batman prontos pra comemorar, só faltava uma pessoa na festa. E essa pessoa não era ninguém menos do que Daniel Sage.

Coitada da Cleo, ela amava o Natal por dois motivos. 1º. Bem era o Natal, como não gostar? 2º. Ela e Dan tinham começado a namorar no Natal, era o aniversario de namoro deles. E ela tinha passado a tarde toda se arrumando, quase enlouqueceu as amigas na busca do vestido perfeito e gastou uma fortuna no cabelereiro. Mas tinha valido a pena, porque ela estava muito mais bonita que o normal. Muito mais.

Ela nem conseguiu acreditar que Dan não estava lá, da última vez que falara com ele Dan estava se arrumando pra sair.

-Tenho que investigar uma coisa na cidade, não se preocupe, vou voltar antes que você perceba.

Dito isso ele a beijou e foi embora.

Tinha se passado dez horas e ele ainda não tinha voltado.

-Onde ele está? – ela perguntou quase chorando.

-Você conhece a figura. – Mika disse tentando acalmá-la. – ele provavelmente perdeu a noção do tempo.

-Mas já vai chegar. – Jenna completou.

-Se ele não chegar antes da meia noite... – Cleo disse segurando o atiçador de brasa. – eu nem sei o que eu vou fazer com ele.

A pobre peça de metal foi torcida cinco vezes e jogada com força no chão. Jenna, Mika e Shiloh trocaram um olhar e engoliram em seco. Era melhor Dan chegar rápido, antes que fosse tarde demais.

Dan tinha mesmo perdido a noção do tempo, ele tinha invadido uma loja e estava hackeando o computador quando por acaso olhou o relógio. Ele arregalou os olhos quando viu a hora e desligou o computador. Ele foi correndo pra fora da loja e já estava em cima do snowmobile quando viu uma coisa interessante em cima do telhado do prédio mais alto.

Era um pontinho cinza e estava se mexendo!

-Mas o quê? – ele perguntou pra si mesmo enquanto apertava os olhos pra ver melhor.

Demorou um pouco pra ele notar que era uma pessoa lá em cima. E parecia que ela queria pular!

Dan praticamente voou na direção do prédio e subiu as escadas como se tivesse um touro bravo atrás dele. Ele estava indo tão rápido que quase atravessou a janela quando parou do lado da pessoa. Era um menino dois anos mais velho que ele, um pouco mais baixo e usava um casaco cinza meio rasgado.

-Quem é você? – ele perguntou ameaçador.

-Calma, meu nome é Daniel. – ele ergueu as mãos mostrando que não ia tentar fazer nada. – qual o seu nome?

-De que importa? – ele deu um passo pro lado e um monte de neve caiu.

-Você não está pensando em pular, está?

-E se eu estiver? Isso não é problema seu!

-É sim. – Dan se sentou e o menino deu mais um passo pra longe. – se você pular eu vou ter que chamar a policia, explicar pra eles o que aconteceu, explicar pra sua família o que aconteceu e, se você não tiver família, eu vou ter que arrumar o seu funeral. Vai acabar com todos os meus planos pro Natal. E o Natal é muito importante pra mim.

-Então vá embora!

-Mas eu já te vi, minha consciência não me deixaria ir embora.

O menino amarrou a cara e se sentou na beira do telhado, o mais longe possível de Dan. Eles ficaram um tempo em silencio e Dan olhou o relógio.

-Mas se você for pular eu acho melhor pular agora. – ele disse casualmente.

-Como assim? – o menino perguntou olhando pra ele como se ele fosse maluco.

-Ainda não é Natal, e ainda vai dar tempo de eu chegar em casa antes de meia noite.

-Por que você quer tanto chegar em casa?

-Bem... é Natal. Sabe? Passar um tempo com a minha família, com os meus amigos... e com a minha namorada.

-Eu nunca tive uma namorada...

-É por isso que você quer pular?

-Não. – o menino relaxou um pouco. – é mais por causa do meu pai.

-O que aconteceu?

-Ele morreu. E eu tô praticamente sem ninguém.

-Sinto muito em ouvir isso. – Dan falou com sinceridade. – eu não consigo imaginar como é perder um pai, mas eu tenho um amigo que perdeu os dois.

-O que aconteceu?

-É complicado. – e era mesmo, como Dan ia disser que Flash e Fogo foram sequestrados, torturados e mortos? Simples, ele não dizia.

-O meu morreu num acidente de carro.

-Vocês eram muito unidos?

-Éramos. Ele sempre ficou de olho em mim depois que a minha mãe morreu.

-O que você acha que ele ia dizer se te visse fazendo uma coisa dessas?

A cara do menino se fechou e ele se afastou mais.

-Eu não preciso de lição de moral. Vai embora! Você está me atrapalhando!

Dan olhou no relógio de novo e uma veia saltou da testa dele. Se as coisas continuassem assim ele ia perder o Natal e Cleo não ia perdoá-lo.

-Olha aqui! Se você quiser se matar eu recomendo que você faça isso outro dia, senão você vai estragar o natal de todo mundo e vão se lembrar de você como o cara que estragou o Natal. É isso que você quer?

-Eu não me importo.

Dan bufou e pegou o celular, não queria ligar pra Claws, mas pelo jeito não ia ter escolha. Mas não foi Claws que atendeu, foi Shiloh.

-Alô?

-Shi! – Dan sussurrou, não queria que o menino ouvisse. – eu preciso da sua ajuda!

-Onde você está? A Cleo vai te matar, e ela tá acabando com os móveis do tio Bruce, a coisa tá feia-

-Shiloh! Vem logo pra cá!

-Tá legal! Onde você está?

Dan disse o endereço e desligou o telefone. O menino tinha se levantado e o sangue de Dan gelou.

-Antes de você pular pode me responder uma coisinha? – ele perguntou disfarçando a urgência da voz.

-Quê? – ele perguntou mal humorado.

-Qual o seu nome? Eu tenho que colocar alguma coisa na sua lápide.

-É Thomas. Thomas Genaro.

Dan viu um vulto voando a toda velocidade e sorriu. Shiloh era mesmo rápida.

-Bem Thomas Genaro. – ele disse se levantando. – te vejo na outra vida.

Thomas respirou fundo e pulou. Shiloh o pegou no ar e Dan desceu feliz da vida. Quando chegou lá em baixo viu um Thomas muito surpreso e uma Shiloh muito brava. Shiloh estava muito bonita, com um vestido rosa mal chegando nos joelhos, ela estava sem nenhum agasalho e sem a máscara. Ela levantou Dan pelo colarinho e o ergueu do chão.

-Posso saber por que esse idiota caiu em cima de mim? E por que você ainda não está no chalé?

Dan ergueu as mãos de novo e tossiu antes de responder:

-Ele queria se matar, e eu não pude dar as costas!

Shiloh amarrou mais a cara e soltou Dan, ele caiu no chão e massageou o pescoço. Thomas olhava pra Shiloh fascinado.

-Eu morri mesmo? – ele perguntou pra ninguém em especial. – eu nem senti nada! E quem diria que eu fui pro céu...

Shiloh ergueu uma sobrancelha e Dan riu.

-Ele acha que você é um anjo, Shi. – ele explicou.

Porém Shiloh não estava de bom humor. Ela deu um soco em Thomas e ele caiu pesadamente na neve.

-Agora escute aqui, seja lá quem você for, suicídio é coisa pra covardes. E eu não me interesso por covardes. Eu não quero saber de você em cima de prédios de novo e da próxima vez que você quiser fazer uma burrada dessa pensa no que eu tô dizendo. Porque se você tentar se matar de novo e não conseguir eu mesma vou te matar. Entendeu?

-Entendi. – ele disse ainda caído na neve.

Shiloh pegou Dan de novo, mas dessa vez foi pela mão e voou de volta pro chalé.

-Meu snowmobile! – Dan choramingou.

-Até parece que alguém vai querer roubar aquela lata velha.

Eles chegaram e Shiloh limpou a neve de Dan antes de empurra-lo pra dentro. Cleo veio pra cima dele como um anjo vingador.

-Onde você estava?

-É uma longa história. – Cleo fez cara de choro e Dan abriu um sorriso. – mas o importante é que eu estou aqui, né? E eu não esqueci o seu presente.

Ele tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo. Lá dentro tinha um lindo anel de prata com um pequeno diamante rosa.

-São raros, sabia? – ele perguntou enquanto colocava o anel no dedo dela. – iguais a você.

Cleo olhou pra mão segurando as lágrimas e pulou em cima de Dan. Ele a segurou e os dois se beijaram. Jenna, Claws, Nathan e Mika começaram a aplaudir e Shiloh, que estava mais longe sorriu.

-O que aconteceu? – Willy perguntou do lado dela.

-É uma longa história. – ela repetiu a resposta de Dan.

-Bem, pelo menos você ajudou Dan a chegar. – Willy parou de falar e olhou pra cima.

Shiloh seguiu o olhar dele e viu. Pendurado no teto estava o visco de natal. Ela desviou o olhar tentando manter a calma e Willy sorriu enquanto se inclinava na direção dela. Ele a beijou na bochecha e apesar de não conseguir ver sabia que ela estava corada.

-Feliz Natal, Shiloh. – ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

Quando ela se virou de novo ele já tinha se afastado pra conversar com Nathan. Shiloh tocou a bochecha e deu um pequeno e tímido sorriso.

**Eu sei que a gente passou do Natal e eu tô muito atrasada, mas o que vocês esperavam? Muita coisa aconteceu! Veio as férias, depois o meu cachorro morreu e então veio um monte de coisa da escola pra fazer e depois eu ganhei um filhote e depois ela ficou doente e depois eu fiquei soterrada de dever de novo e só agora eu tive tempo e criatividade pra escrever sobre esse pessoal.**

**Não ficou muito bom, mas eu gostei do final e eu espero que vocês também tenham gostado.**

**Comentem!**


End file.
